yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Lion Inves
The Lion Inves is a Red-type breed of Advanced Inves. The Lion Inves is a really aggressive species of Inves, which says a lot considering how aggressive Inves typically are. A Lion Inves was summoned by Team Red Hot leader Sonomura to attack Kouta with by using a jailbroken Mango Lockseed. During the fight with Gaim however, the Mango Lockseed malfunctions (making Sonomura drop it) as the Lion Inves undergoes an armor evolution, gaining wings, new pectoral armor, and a grander mane, and then starts mauling the members of Team Red Hot. Gaim intercepts an attack meant for Sonomura, but this left the rampaging Berserker Inves to roam the streets, eventually getting to a populated area, where it assaulted anyone it got its paws on. Gaim catches up to the Inves, and upon doing so, the Lion Inves throws the civilian it was pounding on at the Armored Rider, then the two fight once more. During the scuffle, the Lion Inves accidentally knocks off Gaim's Rider Indicator. Realizing this, Gaim takes out the Genesis Core Sagara gave him and attaches it to where the Rider Indicator was, then activates the Lemon Energy Lockseed and attaches it to the Genesis Core. Once done, the Orange Arms unfolded back to it's original shape and flew off, knocking the Lion Inves backwards, giving Gaim enough space for him to form Jimber Lemon Arms. Unfettered, the Lion Inves charged at Gaim, only to be trounced by the Rider. When it tried to leap at Gaim, he instead attaches the Lemon Energy Lockseed to the Sonic Arrow and activates the Squash function of the Sengoku Driver, and destroys the Lion Inves in mid-air. Another normal Lion Inves appears during the initial attack by the Badan Empire, though its appearance was unintentional on Mogura-Roid's part of accidentally digging up Cracks twice, each time summoning that same Lion Inves. After eating some premature Lockseeds while being attacked by the ToQgers, this Lion Inves grows to gigantic proportions while assuming its Armor Evolution form, leading to it being destroyed by the ToQgers' ToQ-Oh Car Carrier Tank. Another appeared, joined by a Shika Inves, from an unseen Crack, and attacks Gaim and Bravo, the duo of Inves knocking the exhausted Riders around, only for the Inves to be joined by a flock of Komori Inves. When Gridon shields the downed Armored Riders with his own body from a volley shot from the Komori Inves group, Gaim goes Kachidoki Arms and lays waste to the Inves swarm. A Lion Inves was part of the advance guard of Redyue's Inves army which invaded Zawame. They were opposed and eventually defeated by the Armored Riders, with the Lion Inves being taken down by Gridon. At least two Lion Inves were part of the Inves army led by Grinsha, having been sent by Redyue to capture humans in Zawame in order to revive the Overlord Queen for Rosyuo as part of her plot to gain the Forbidden Fruit. One Lion Inves was among the Inves destroyed after being crushed by the onslaught of Gridon Suika Arms (Odama Mode). A Lion Inves was part of a pack of Inves that were destroyed by Gaim's Daidai Ittou in the infested Zawame right before he first met Lapis. A Lion Inves and a Yagi Inves appeared worshiping Kaito, following his evolution into Lord Baron, as he announced before the Armored Riders that he would destroy the world and remake it in his image. The two Inves, along with Malika, helped put down Bravo and Gridon when they opposed him. Several Lion Inves were part of the warring Inves armies of both Kaito Kumon and Kouta Kazuraba, both having summoned them with their newfound Overlord powers. A Lion Inves appeared alongside a Yagi Inves to back-up Demushu, who had been revived along with the other Over Lords by Maja, when he was fighting Armored Riders Baron, Marika and Knuckle. Fighting Marika, the Lion Inves is soon enough destroyed by her Peach Energy Squash. Powers and Abilities For combat they use their claws and superhuman strength. Trivia * TBA Category:Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Lions Category:Cats Category:Feline Villains Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney villains Category:The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher's Monsters Category:Kamen Rider villains